1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DVD camcorder which can directly record and reproduce an image on a DVD loaded in the camcorder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a housing opening and closing apparatus for a DVD camcorder that can open and close a housing by using a solenoid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DVD camcorder has various advantages in comparison with a camcorder using a magnetic tape. For example, in comparison with magnetic tape, the storage lifespan of data is relatively long, the stability of data is superior, and data can be easily deleted and generated. Moreover, a DVD camcorder can delete and edit images in the camcorder and does not need to “fast forward” or “rewind” to reproduce images. Accordingly, research and development of DVD camcorders has increased recently.
FIG. 1 is a view of the conventional DVD camcorder. Referring to FIG. 1, a DVD camcorder 1 includes a camcorder body 4, a main frame 3 formed at a side of the camcorder body 4 to mount a DVD D, and a housing 2 openable and closable with respect to the main frame 3. The conventional DVD camcorder 1 has a housing ejecting unit (not shown) that uses a stepping motor as a driving source. The housing ejecting unit ejects the housing 2 from the main frame 3.
Typically, DVD camcorders are being reduced in size to make them more convenient. However, a conventional DVD camcorder using a housing ejection unit as that described above limits the ability to make the DVD camcorder smaller.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compact apparatus for opening and closing a housing of a DVD camcorder.